Hotsprings Ultimatum
by mksanime
Summary: When Sakura found the Magical healing, energizing hotsprings, it wasn’t the only thing she found. Now thorn between protecting her village and facing with an ultimatum, she reluctantly agrees to meet with Itachi. ItaSaku


**Mksanime:** This was supposed to be a one-shot with a lemon scene. But when I wrote that, it didn't really seemed right. So I tried to rewrite it again and it turned out like this…

This is for you **Siy**! My promise Itasaku fic for you! And I promise that I will write the hotsprings thingy later! I'm sorry, but I really never expected that it will turn out like this and for the long wait even though I said I was going to post it 2 days ago X.X So I hope you enjoy this!

**A/N:** Warning, Lemon will be later on the story, profound languages, and maybe violence. So if you are not comfortable with this, I asked for you to please leave and don't flame me about it, because I already warned you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Summary:** When Sakura found the Magical healing, energizing hotsprings, it wasn't the only thing she found. Now thorn between protecting her village and facing with an ultimatum, she reluctantly agrees to meet with Itachi. ItaSaku

**Hotsprings Ultimatum**

OOooooOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoooOOOooOOOOoOOOOooOO

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wonder off of her teammates to look for some paradise. Yes, her paradise, her haven, her wonderful hotsprings.

She was to bloody tired, dirty, smelly, sticky and icky to look for them. Plainly to say she was lost. Her chakra was drained to her core that she was practically blindlessly stumbling in the forest.

OOOOooooooOOOo

_Her team, which contained Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and her, was sent of to mist to assassinate the head of some illegal corporation that secretly does slaves trade. _

_It was suppose to go smoothly, but that loud mouth duffos couldn't sit still and follow orders, thus leading them right into their enemies trap and of course the leader just had to be a missing-nin. _

_It wasn't that the leader was strong, that lead them into a great deal of difficulty to finish the mission early, no that wasn't it, they we're just merely out numbered by a hundred of his underlings. Really, that was all. _

_You could say the fight was bloody…oh no… it's not really their blood that was spilled, but their enemies blood. It was all over her clothes and body, yes Sakura was covered with sweat and blood. _

_She was disgustingly horrid to smell. She was a walking blood machine, which leads to her next problem, their leader Shikamaru was caught off guard and was stabbed, yes stabbed in the stomach, he was bleeding profusely that she was practically swimming in a pool of blood. _

_The wound was fatal, which she had to heal immediately or else he would have died of blood lost. It took her a great deal of concentration and charkra to heal him, that when it was over she nearly fainted. _

_But she never did give in into darkness, because she was too disgustingly smelly to sleep it off. _

_After the whole ordeal, they took off and were currently resting at some forest and would head back in the early break of dawn. _

_She of course, couldn't stand her current state, so she stumbled upon the river yet neglected it because she heard some civilians talking (while they were at Mist), that they're was a hotspring nearby. It was said; that it was suppose to be magical, that once you bathe all your wounds would heal and you would be fully energize. _

_It seemed farfetched, but with jinchuuriki and talking animals nowadays, the healing hotsprings didn't seem so farfetched or impossible after all. _

_So she began her journey, looking for the magical healing, energizing hotsprings. _

_OOOooOOOoooOOOoOooooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooooOo_

_He was an Uchiha, a missing-nin, a very powerful shinobi and he was smelly. _

_He really was one to never complain about anything, to just remain nonchalant about things, but there's always a limit to how much he can take._

_He and his partner, Kisame, just finished a bloody mission that was ordered by their leader and they were heading back to headquarters. _

_He of course knew about his current state, which you can say 'he's unpleasant to smell' and his partner didn't help either to make his discomfort blunt._

_He is an Uchiha, a missing-nin, a very powerful Shinobi, a prideful ninja, he is Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Itachi definitely doesn't stink._

_Cursing under his breath, he jumped branches to braches to look for some river, water or anything to bath with. _

_And before he knew it, he stumbled upon hotsprings._

OooooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOoOOOo

She squealed.

Her eyes lit up and a smile was marred on her face as she tugged her clothes off her body and threw it at a nearby rock. She was too engross at the hotsprings to notice any one there.

Itachi already knew that there was someone coming miles away, though he ignored the squeal of excitement (judging by the voice that it was female) that just hopped in the hotsprings. He figured that if she left him alone, he would do the same thing, after all theirs no use taking a bath if he was going to be covered in blood again.

She laid down on the water and floated towards indifferent direction. She was in pure bliss, her aching muscles relaxed and all the blood and sweat floated away from her body.

And the best part was that, no one was there! She was practically swimming in her blissfully sweet haven, well technically she is.

Closing her eyes, she let the sound of nature claimed her sleep.

OOoooooOOOooooOo

He grunted. He was getting really irritated at that annoying woman. She was disturbing his relaxation time. Really, where were her manners? Can't she see that, there was someone there with her?

His crimson eyes flickered with annoyance as he openly glared at the noisy female.

Mentally sighing, he stood up and made his way towards her floating form, only to discover that she was asleep, really, what a careless woman.

Didn't she notice that an S-class missing-nin was there with her? Apparently not…

To not notice the presence of another, Itachi concluded that she was weak and weaklings like her was not worth his time.

His stoic face stared at her, silently observing her features. She was oddly familiar.

Twisting his head, he looked up the sky and noticed that it was getting darker. It was time to leave and get back to his partner.

Looking back at the sleeping girl, he stared at her once more and left.

He stop only to find out that there was a hand that was grasping his thighs. The girl was a pervert, even though she was asleep. He was about to chop her hands of his, when he heard her mumble a name

Pitiful.

That was she was. She was pitiful, calling his little brother's name.

Now he remembered who she was, she was that pathetic useless little girl who was team up with the Bijuu holder and his foolish brother's.

Looking back down towards her, maybe there was some use to this useless girl. After all, her pitiful love towards his brother was one advantage that he can coax this girl into telling him where the kyuubi was and any information he needed.

He was about to take hold of her, when the said girl stirred awake.

He stared at her widen eyes, as she scrambled herself away from him and covered herself with her hands.

She really was pitiful.

"Kunoichi" he spoke as he turn around to face her, he continued " I can tell you where my foolish little brother is, if you tell me any information I need to know"

She seemed reluctant at his request, as she desperately tried to cover herself.

"Meet me back here at night of the next full moon. Be here or your village will suffer for you carelessness. Give me an answer by then." With that said, he walked back towards land and took hold of his clothes and disappeared.

Sighing heavily, Sakura was not prepared to see Sasuke's brother. Although they had both never met each other, Sakura could tell that the person was Itachi because he had the same features as Sasuke as well as the fact that she was snooping at her Shishou's office and looked at the Bingo book.

Shivering from the chilly air, she realized that it was getting dark. Standing up, she went towards her clothes and headed back towards camp, while contemplating Itachi's Ultimatum.

Really, it wasn't even a choice.

Well one thing's for sure, Sakura concluded guilty, even though she was in the midst of one of the most powerful ninja and that he was also an enemy, she couldn't help but notice that Itachi has one nice sexy ass.

OOooooOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoooOOOooOOOOoOOOOooOO

**Mksanime:** I couldn't help, putting that last sentence. XD And I hope you enjoy this…

Bijuu are the nine youkai..

Sorry not really comfortable writing the English word for youkai for some reason… .

Any confusion, just asked and i will happily answer your question.

**Please review!**


End file.
